nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sephiroth
''Sephiroth '' is the main antagonist of Final Fantasy VII, and one of the major antagonists in its extended universe. Before his fall from grace, Sephiroth was one of the most lauded success stories of the Shinra Electric Power Company's SOLDIER program. A great warrior idolized by the public and infantrymen alike for his strength and discipline in combat, Sephiroth's many successes in the field of battle during the conflicts surrounding the Shinra Electric Power Company's bid for global domination led to his status as a celebrity war hero and the poster boy for both the Shinra Military and the company's SOLDIER program. In spin-off appearances, Sephiroth is depicted as Cloud Strife's archenemy, and is seen as a symbol of Cloud's troubled past that haunts his life. Personality Prior to his madness, as shown in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, Sephiroth maintains an outwardly professional demeanor during his time at Shinra. While his cold exterior and professional attitude turn people away, he is not anti-social, as he values his friendship with his only friends Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos, and willingly tells Zack and Tifa about Mako and Materia on Mt. Nibel. At times, Sephiroth acts more humane and caring than his reputation would suggest, disobeying orders due to conflict of interest if it would impact his friends, and offering his blood for a transfusion to help Genesis when he was injured. Later he even offers Genesis his title of "hero", to help curb his jealousy. Sephiroth is intelligent and respects those he deems worthy—he considers Professor Gast Faremis a great scientist, but scorns Professor Hojo. Well-spoken and graceful, Sephiroth is calm, collected, and in control, and he has a dry sense of humor. Rarely, he can be frustrated and caught off-guard. As the strongest SOLDIER alive, Sephiroth is confident to the point of arrogance. Despite this, he has no interest in personal fame or glory, as he tells Genesis, who envies Sephiroth's reputation as a hero, that he can have it. Following his fall into insanity, Sephiroth retains most of his personality traits, but becomes murderous, ruthless, and vengeful. He develops a messiah complex, proclaiming he is "the chosen one" destined to lead the Planet. He becomes sadistic, as he enjoys mentally torturing Cloud. Sephiroth is devoted to Jenova and its cause, even though its body serves as little more than his avatar. It is also stated he is now an agent carrying out Jenova's will. Dissidia Final Fantasy hints Sephiroth may have some sadness as Cecil Harvey tells Sephiroth "there is sorrow in Sephiroth's wintery eyes." In both Dissidia games, when he is defeated, Sephiroth calmly remarks, "I'll fall into the shadows," implying he either accepts defeat, or does not care. When he is defeated by the Warrior of Light, he asks if the Warrior fights in the war because he enjoys battle, implying Sephiroth himself enjoys it. This is further reinforced in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, when Kefka mentions that "Sephiroth was made for combat." In the Japanese releases, Sephiroth uses the pronoun "ore" prior to his insanity, a common masculine pronoun used by confident males. Following the Nibelheim Incident, he begins to use "watashi" instead, a more formal pronoun with no attached gender. This post-madness mannerism is used in his spin-off appearances, such as Dissidia Final Fantasy. Gallery Sephiroth_Dissidia_012_alt.png Dissidia_Sephiroth_Default_Costume_CG.png Sephiroth-FFVIIArt.png Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains